


A Cloaked Encounter

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, as if i needed to tell you that, one sided but pretty ok with it, sickly sweet, spy is a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: Summer nights go good with guitars. Guitars- and perhaps an unknown listener.





	A Cloaked Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8bitbites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitbites/gifts), [M_Renoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Renoir/gifts).



> a small lil gift for some friends of mine based on a headcanon they came up with

The battle was over, a near perfect win for the members of BLU. The only way it could’ve gone better was if that blasted RED Pyro hadn’t heard him cloaking when he had tried to sap a certain laborer’s level 2 sentry. But no matter. Victory was sweet and Spy fancied he had earned himself a walk to get his thoughts together before he retired to his smoking room for the night. 

The air was still warm, though the sun had almost finished setting. Spy found himself absentmindedly loosening his tie and unbuttoning the collar of his shirt in a small attempt to escape the heat. Besides, he figured, nobody else was out. Everyone from both teams were surely inside for the night, either relaxing or attending to other business.

Well. Almost everyone.

Spy could’ve sworn his heart had dropped to his stomach when he had heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the RED base. He frankly was unaware that he had walked so far, swearing he had still been near BLU near moments ago. By complete instinct, he quickly fished his PDA out of his jacket pocket and cloaked himself, hiding in the nearest shadows he could find.

After holding his breath for what felt like hours, he gathered the courage to look around the corner. There he saw the RED Engineer, both goggleless and gloveless, sitting next to the doorway with a couple of beers and a notepad beside him. In his lap was his beloved guitar, a little worn from all it’s years of use. He whistled softly as he began to tune it, making a face if he had turned the peg slightly too much or slightly too little. Spy would hate to admit it but it was... endearing, in a way.

When the Texan was satisfied, he took a look at his notepad before strumming a bit. Spy turned back, not wanting to expose himself more than he already was. As Engie's strumming started to pick up pace, he sat down on the floor. He supposed that if the other was going to play, then perhaps he required an audience.

Eventually Engie started humming along to the tune he was playing, occasionally pausing to scribble something on his notepad or take a sip of beer. Spy leaned against the wall behind him. Again, he'd hate to admit, but he enjoyed his playing greatly. A part of him wanted to get closer, knowing he'd be able to hear it better than from where he was hiding, but another part of him told him that was an absolutely awful idea. What if he got caught? Having to tell your enemy, who was probably trying to sneak in some alone time, 'Hey I just really wanted to listen to you play guitar haha I'll be going now' wasn't exactly a great scenario.

Needless to say, that part of him lost anyways. Spy stepped carefully so as to make as little noise as possible while Engie continued to play, completely oblivious to the BLU who was mere feet away from him. Sooner or later, Spy managed to make it to a spot where Engie wouldn't be able to see whether or not he was cloaked and still be able to hear him. He sat down again, offhandedly noting that he was going to have to get his suit cleaned after this. Not that he didn't care much about that now. He was severely more intrested in the song Engie had seemingly been writing. 

After replaying what he had gotten a few times, he put his guitar to the side and looked over his notes again. Spy looked at him with interest as he cracked his knuckles, stretching a bit before taking his guitar again. 

This time, when he started playing, he was singing too. Spy had absolutely no idea why but his face immediately flushed when he did so, turning back to cover his mouth and prevent himself from making any noise that would give him away. It was almost painfully corny and sweet but Spy couldn't help but smile like an idiot as Engie kept going. 

But unfortunately, his singing started fading out to humming and his song had ended. He let out a final whistle before standing up and stretching again, rubbing his back as he did so. He then bent down and grabbed his notepad, shoving it under his other arm so he could grab the two empty bottles next to him. He started humming to himself as he went back inside, elbowing the button next to the open door to close it for the night. 

Spy, meanwhile, took this opportunity to get the hell out of there. After making sure nobody could see or hear him, he quickly walked back in the direction of BLU, his pace more or less reaching a jog by the time he had gotten there. He took a moment to lean against the door and catch his breath before uncloaking and going inside.

His hopes in all his team mates being to busy to notice him was promptly crushed as Pyro bumped into him in the hallway.

"Mm- Hmmph! Rrr yurr rrkah? Rrr huff iff hurr rrd," They asked, tilting their head a bit. Spy could tell that under that gas mask (if they had them at least) Pyro was raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Of course I'm okay- W-why would I not be?" He huffed, crossing his arms. Pyro merely shrugged. 

"Rr hurr mmph. Iff hurf hff yrr yrrshhly hhnt rrr rrrk m rrmaffo," They replied, stepping out of the way so Spy could continue going wherevere he was going. 

"A tomato?" Spy asked them, but they were already off going god knows where. Spy slipped off a glove and put his hand to his face. God, they were so fucking right. This just made him more embarrassed as he slipped his glove back on and made his way straight to his bedroom instead of his smoking room like he had originally planned. 

When he got there he immediately locked the door and fell back on his bed, not bothering to take off his clothes just yet. He grabbed a pillow and shoved his face in it, silently screaming as he rolled on his side. Nevertheless, when he removed it, there was a big smile on his face that he somehow couldn't get rid of. He took a few more moments to himself before getting up and pulling off his mask. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't help but hum the song he had heard earlier as he changed from his suit into more suitable sleepware. 

That night he lay awake in bed, willing himself to go to sleep. But every time he tried, all that came to mind was that silly laborer and his silly song that he had wrote himself that Spy actually found quite sweet. He supposed he had to come to terms with it eventually. He was in love. With a tiny American man who played guitar and probably drank more beer than he ought to. All because of a song he just so happened to hear because he wanted to go for a walk. He didn't know how to feel about it, but he told himself that could wait. 

At least, until tomorrow morning.


End file.
